underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eve
Eve, full name possibly Eve Corvin, is the first-born Hybrid and is the daughter of Selene and Michael Corvin. She is also a modern-day descendant of the Corvinus Clan. She is a Hybrid of all three types of Immortal strains: Immortal, Vampire, and Lycan. This makes her, potentially, the most potent product of the Corvinus Strain to date as well as the most powerful Immortal. Her blood is sought out for its potential of giving someone else unimaginable power making her a big target for many enemies. History Eve was born and raised in captivity, her parents having been captured by the Infected Persons Unit before they could ever learn of Selene's pregnancy for themselves. Antigen, the biotech corporation that took custody of Selene and Michael, "raised" Eve as 'Subject 2' in captivity for the first 11-12 years of her life. Her caretakers told her that her parents had died when she was born, preventing her from learning anything about her origins or nature. However, she mentions that because of her psychic connection to Selene, she felt certain her caretakers were lying about her being an orphan. Only one doctor, her personal caretaker, ever treated her as anything more than a lab specimen, with others regarding her as merely a Experiment. ''Underworld: Awakening When informed that she is soon to be executed, Eve breaks out of captivity and frees her mother, whose existence she had only recently learned about, before escaping herself. Although Selene is originally ignorant of Eve's existence, their psychic connection allows Selene to see what Eve sees, causing her to track down the young girl. Selene is stunned by Eve's physical appearance in Hybrid form, as well as the raw strength she exhibits. After Eve is examined by a Vampire doctor named Olivia and fed blood to heal from a Lycan attack, she expresses her fear and frustration at her mother's distance. However, Selene assures her that it is her heartbreak due to the sudden loss of Eve's father that causes her silence, rather than not caring for Eve. When Eve is recaptured by Antigen forces, Selene launches an attack on the company, during which Eve manages to free herself. She confronts Jacob Lane, the Hybrid doctor who had sought to use Eve's DNA to create a more powerful and silver-resistant race of Lycans. The two fight fiercely, culminating in Eve successfully defeating Lane when she literally rips his throat out. Mother and daughter reunite, but although Eve has a vision of Michael escaping the facility, her father vanishes before she and Selene can catch up with him on the roof. Underworld: Blood Wars Before the start of ''Blood Wars, Eve went into hiding after making Selene promise not to go looking for her. She left Selene with only a lock of her hair to remember her by. The Lycan leader Marius seeks Selene in order to discover Eve’s location to take her blood and enhance his own powers but learns that even Selene doesn't know her own daughter whereabouts, realizing, once and for all, that he is unable to find her. After Marius's death, Selene becomes one of the three new Vampire Elders and remains at the Nordic Coven where, eventually, Eve arrives looking for her mother, possibly after being summoned by Selene. Eve is seen alive and well very briefly in the film, but plays no active role. Physical Appearance She has long, brown hair that passes her neck and over her back, and blue eyes. When in Hybrid form, her skin turns blue like her father's, her eyes turn black while her iris' have the bright blue shade of Selene. She also cannot speak when transformed, like Michael; reduced to growls, hisses and roars similar to a Lycan. Eve appears to resemble her mother the most in terms of her facial features, same for her eyes, which Selene claims are just like her father's. Personality Eve is highly intelligent, observant and mature for her age, though also somewhat reserved and easily frightened as she is both young as well as unlearned in social interactions, having been raised in captivity, treated as test subject and denied a proper childhood, with her only regular contact with other people being the scientists who experiment upon her. Eve desires to be free and with her family above all, suspecting from the beginning that her captors were lying to her about being an orphan, due to her psychic connection to her mother. Eve is shown to be a ferocious fighter, who will not hesitate to use violence to defend herself or those she cares about. Some of this may be born of natural predatory instincts, and possibly because she understands only too well that if she does not fight to protect herself, she will perish. In spite of this, Eve does not appear to be malevolent; she clearly cares for her mother and others who protect her, kills only those who harm or threaten her and is ultimately a lonely and frightened girl caught up in circumstances beyond her control. Relationships Selene Eve did not get to meet her mother for the first eleven to twelve years of her life, due to being separated from her at birth and kept in confinement. Eve did not believe her captors when they claimed her mother died when she was born, due to her psychic link to Selene. Eve clung to the hope her mother still lived and that one day they would be together, saying she dreamt of meeting her for a long time. Upon learning that she did indeed have a mother still, Eve woke Selene from her cryogenic sleep during her escape from Antigen and was shown to be distressed at the thought that she would be killed without her mother ever meeting her. Eve was hurt and disappointed that Selene did not initially know who she was, and also at her emotional distance to her, stating that Selene was "cold as one already dead" and apparently viewing Selene's lack of affection towards her as rejection. However, Eve still remained by her mother's side and seemed thoughtful when Selene stated her heart was not "cold" but "broken" due to the loss of Michael. They were reconciled when Selene broke into Antigen to rescue her. Eve became somewhat emotional after being reunited with Selene, tearfully stating "You came back for me" and embracing her, indicating that Eve understands now that her mother does love her and will do all she can to protect her. However, their relationship remained somewhat strained and sometime before the events of Blood Wars, Eve chose to leave Selene and head out into the world alone, requesting that Selene not come looking for her. Selene seems to believe that Eve left due to feeling unwanted by her mother, though it is unclear if this was Eve's sole motivation. Notably, she made the effort of leaving a lock of her hair behind for Selene as a keepsake, and at the end of Blood Wars, following Marius' defeat, Eve willingly returns to Selene, implying a reconciliation. Michael Corvin Eve was unaware of her father's presence in Antigen and was likely told that he was dead along with her mother. Upon escaping, she seemed more focused on Selene than Michael. She did, however, appear curious as well as mournful when Selene remarked that she shares Michael's eyes. Upon learning Michael is alive, Eve discovers she has a psychic link to him too and tries to find him along with her mother and David, indicating that Eve does care for her father and wants to meet him. Powers & Abilities The full limit of Eve's abilities are undetermined on account of both her pre-adolescence as well as her relatively short time in Underworld lore. Genetically, she is the most potent of immortals; possessing powerful attributes from each species as well as ferocity and bloodlust. Similar to her father - a Lycan-Vampire hybrid - Eve demonstrates a bestial blood rage when she reveals her true nature. This seems to be what triggers her power as she does not possess any hand-to-hand training or combat experience; relying on pure brute force to defend herself. *'Superhuman Endurance' - Even at such a young age, Eve has demonstrated remarkable resilience for an immortal. She has been seen to nonchalantly cut herself with no visible discomfort as well as quickly recovering from severe blunt trauma such as an overturned car and being hit by a mutated Lycan hybrid. Even before she has consumed any blood her entire life, she has only shown moderated discomfort from a rather severe Lycan bite, even ripping in half the head of the very Lycan that bit her. *'Superhuman Healing Factor' - Eve possesses extremely powerful healing factor, even in Immortal standards. However, being deprived of blood for 12 years (since she was born and until she was brought to the Coven) has weakened this trait of her into seemingly human level. Still, after consuming blood for the first time, the bite wound healed at a remarkable rate, healing completely within seconds. After she cut her arm several times, the cuts healed near-immediately. She also was able to withstand an anesthetic gas for a rather long period of time before finally passing out. *'Superhuman Strength' - Similar to Lycans, Eve's strength seems to be triggered by intense emotions such as rage or fear. As a tri-blood, her raw brutality is more than sufficient to compensate for her age and lack of fighting experience even when confronted by transformed lesser Lycans or a mutated Lycan hybrid. Eve's most remarkable feats of strength include tearing a lower lycan's head in half even while weak and wounded, holding a raging Lycan at bay with a wooden door, and finally tearing out the throat of a mutated Lycan hybrid. Selene believes that Eve is more powerful than any Vampire or Lycan alive. *'Razor-sharp Claws' - As a Lycan hybrid, Eve possesses sharp nails in her hybrid form, capable of causing severe damage. Presumably, like her father, she can also grow them without fully accessing her hybrid form, but this has yet to be demonstrated. *'Superhuman Senses' - Eve is shown sensing the approach of a Lycan attack in Underworld: Awakening. She felt them before Selene, in theory, her senses could be superior to those of her mother (though Selene wasn't paying attention) or her Lycan heritage allows her to detect other Lycans. *'Superhuman Speed' - She is shown disappearing from sight in seconds, eluding police officers, Lycans guards, Jacob Lane, and even her own mother. *'Superhuman Agility' - Eve is able to launch herself onto a Lycan's back with extreme force and she displays twists and flips when fighting. She can also jump extremely high without difficulty, once jumping up a wall of an approximately 20 feet tall room, reaching near the ceiling with ease. *'Wall Crawling' - Eve has demonstrated the ability to cling to walls, seemingly even without skin contact, as seen when she jumped up the walls of the room she was imprisoned in at Antigen HQ while trying to resist the effect of an anesthetic gas. *'Immunity to Silver and UV Light' - As a hybrid of all three Immortal species, Eve is completely immune to both ultraviolet light and silver in any form. *'Sensory Synchronization' - She is able to perceive images and hear sounds from the perspective of either one of her parents. It is explained that when she is within proximity to either her mother or father, her brainwaves fall into sync with them and she sees what they see, and they see what she sees, similar to a wireless network connection. For years, however, this occurred only between Eve and her mother, as they were kept within close proximity; her father was kept too far away from her for this to occur. This ability of sensory synchronization is apparently a random phenomenon rather than a controlled event Quotes Trivia * Eve's name comes from Ancient Greek Εὔα (Εua), and Classical Hebrew חַוָּה (ḥawwah), meaning "life." While the script for Awakening was being written, Eve's name was originally going to be "Nissa," but it was later changed to "Eve" for unknown reasons, possibly as a nod to Eve of Christian beliefs, or to avoid association with the Blade II character of the same name. * Through her father, Eve is a member of the Corvinus Clan by blood, and a direct descendant of Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal. Furthermore, she inherited the active Corvinus Strain from her mother, who received it directly from Alexander Corvinus, which strengthens her Corvinus heritage. * According to Selene, Eve has her father's eyes. * Based on her parents' ancestry, Eve's ethnicity would be Hungarian. * Eve's full name should be "Eve Corvin," assuming that she will inherit and take on her father's last name. * Similar to her father, Eve does not speak in Hybrid form. * Eve is the first Underworld character to be introduced into the franchise as a child. * Unlike Lycans, Vampires, and other Hybrids, Eve does not grow fangs in her upper jaw when she is transformed. However, she was still capable of biting a Lycan while transformed, which indicates that her teeth sharpen while she transforms. * She is never explicitly called a "tri-blood" hybrid in the movie. * Genetically, Eve is predominantly Vampire. As her father is part Lycan, her mother is part pure Immortal, but both of her parents are part Vampire. This could explain why her Hybrid form is the most human-like in the appearance of all Lycan Hybrids seen thus far in the series. ** According to the rules of genetics, Eve should actually be half Vampire, one-quarter Immortal, and one-quarter Lycan. * Eve is technically a "tribrid," an organism with genetic traits of three different species. * Eve did not know the Vampires' concept of feeding meant drinking blood, which implies she had never fed on blood during her eleven to twelve years in Antigen. It also means that, unlike Lycans, Vampires and their Hybrids, Eve may be able to survive on normal foods, possibly because she was born with pure Corvinus Strain, both in its active and dormant forms, inherited from each of her parents, which, theoretically, can provide her with several Immortal traits that Werewolves, Lycans and Vampires have lost due to the mutation of the Strain. * India Eisley was 18 during the filming of Awakening, yet Eve is only 11-12 in the movie. * She is never explicitly called "Eve" in the film, with her name at Antigen being only "Subject 2;" she will receive this name during the fifth film. * Eve is similar to the character, Hope Mikaelson, from CW's The Originals. ** Their fathers both are the original or the first turned Werewolf (Lycan)-Vampire hybrid from their respective series. ** They both are the firstborn hybrids with genetic traits from the three main supernatural species of their respective series. *** Eve: Lycan/Vampire/Immortal. *** Hope Mikaelson: Werewolf/Vampire/Witch. * When Kate Beckinsale first saw India Eisley, she commented to husband Len Wiseman that she thought India looked just like a '"mini-Selene." * Despite Lida's emotional attachment to "Subject 2," Eve never expresses any concern about Lida, and it is likely that she never viewed Lida as anything more than one of her jailers. * Narration in Underworld: Blood Wars confirms that Selene was pregnant with Eve at the time of Selene's capture, rather than Eve being a test-tube baby. Gallery es: Eve fr: Eve de: Eve pt-br: Eve Category:Characters Category:Awakening characters Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Card game characters Category:Female characters Category:Hybrids Category:Pure-borns Category:Alive